The present invention relates to computer network communication, and more particularly, to updating resource access permissions in a virtual computing environment.
Various computer systems may use a thin-client or a virtual desktop display in conjunction with a centralized server computer system or mainframe. Virtualization is a logical representation of a computer in software. By decoupling the physical hardware from aspects of operation, virtualization may provide more operational flexibility and increase the utilization rate of the underlying physical hardware. Although virtualization is implemented primarily in software, many modern microprocessors now include hardware features explicitly designed to improve the efficiency of the virtualization process.
A virtual desktop display can be served to client devices from a central or distributed server computer system. The server may receive input and output over a network or other communication medium established between the device and the server. In some examples, a thin-client device may run web browsers or remote desktop software, such that significant processing may occur on the server.
In many instances, roaming users may be delayed as they transition to new applications when they move to new locations. This wait time can significantly impact productivity and efficiency. Thus, there may be a need in the art to reduce wait periods as users roam and transition in and out of different workflows.